Field Commander A9
Field Commander A9 was the codename for the most successful commander in the Allied Forces during the Second World War. His real name and most of his service record are sealed. He started with the daring rescue mission of Albert Einstein, with the help from Tanya Adams. The success led him into clearing a way for an important convoy travleing through Soviet territory. With this success, Commander and Tanya teamed up again to delay an advancement of heavy soviet reinforcements by destroying the brdges providing a direct route for them. After the bridges were taken out, he led an attack against a Soviet battallion in the sama passage where he had helped the earlier convoy. Some time later, Greece fell to the Soviets. Around the same time Tanya was captured, after she had discovered information on the Soviet Iron Curtain project. He was sent to rescue Tanya to obtain the information, and destroy the prison complex. When Einstein helped the allies decipher Tanya's information, the Commander was sent to a Soviet research laboratory to destroy it and stop the Iron Curtain Project. The mission was a success. Next, the Commander was sent to Northern Europe to gather intel and destroy Soviet submarine presence there. He was then recalled into a mission to protect a secret Allied research center, where Allied scientists were testing the Chronosphere. The Soviets launched a heavy assault on the facility, but the Commander was able to hold out, and the Chronosphere experiment was a success. With the Chronosphere secured and Iron Curtain seemingly taken out, the Soviets intended to use atomic bombs against the Allies. To obtain necessary information, the Commander was sent to Riga to extract a Soviet general Vladimir Kosygin, who desired to defect. He had informaton about the bombs. The Commander extracted him and laid waste to Soviet Riga base. Kosygin's information revealed that Stalin had four atomic bombs operational. The Allies intercepted Stalin's speech, where he declared his intent on launching the bombs in missiles against four major Allied cities. The Commander was sent to the launch facility to destroy it and stop the launch. However, during the battle, the missiles were launched, forcing the Commander to capture the Soviet Command Center, where each missile was controlled. With the help of Tanya, the missiles were stopped just in time. With the atomic threat eliminated, the Allies were set to begin their invasion of Soviet Union. The Commander was ordered to clear out an important waterway in order to allow the Allied Navy provide important support. After completing this operation, the Allies learned that the Soviets had managed to finish the Iron Curtain. In order to learn more, the Commander was ordered to capture two Soviet Tech Center's, and destroy the prototype Iron Curtain. The mission was a success. From the information uncovered from the centers, the Allies discovered a secret underground research facility. The facility was destroyed. Due to Commander's success, he was given the honor of leading the Allied forces to Moscow, and was given the authorization to deploy the Chronosphere to be used in the final battle. Despite heavy oppsition from the Soviets, they were unable to stop the Commander from eradicating their forces, and he brought an end to the Second World War. It is unknown what happened to him after the war. Category:Allied Characters Category:Characters Category:Red Alert 1 Characters